Sky-Z The Future Oneshot
by shizinga
Summary: Just a little sweet oneshot about Sky and Z...


(One shot fluffy fic)

The commander of SPD Earth comes back to his 6 BHK bungalow while talking on the phone "Yeah Bridge... It's on my table. And the criminal database V2 is with Kat. Cool? Yeah. Night."

He sighs and locks the maindoor and opens his uniform jacket as he walks up the stairs and opens his bedroom door and smiles on seeing his beautiful wife asleep on the reclining chair with a book on her lap. He stands there for a minute taking in how beautiful and peaceful she looked in her loose white top and grey shorts, her long brown hair open with a faint smile on her tired face. He walks up to her and kneels down and gives her a kiss on her lips as he puts his hand on her swollen belly which encased the greatest gift she could ever give him. The latest scans showed that Z was pregnant with twins, which made Sky even happier, he sighed as he stroked her hair, which unfortunately caused her to slowly open her eyes. Her lips formed a smile the moment she saw him as she softly whispered "Sky."

Sky smiled "Hey baby..." and kissed her which she returned back, once they broke off, Sky picked Z up princess style and slowly put her on the bed as he lied down beside her cuddling her while giving small pecks here and there. Z sighed as she relaxed in his arms. "I'm so tired..."

Sky kissed her cheek and stroked her belly "I know Z... the doctor said you're due in a couple of days. I'm here now. Just rest."

Z closed her eyes and simply nodded as Sky held her tight and smiled thinking about the day Z actually broke the news.

Flashback.

Sky was sleeping peacefully on his stomach with a pillow over his head, when he was literally thrown out of his bed by his wife who was jumping on the bed in her bathrobe.

Sky groaned "Z! Let me sleep. I came in late last night."

Z rolled her eyes "I knowww that Sky... but I have something big to tell you! Get up get up get up." as she sat on top of him shaking the hell out of him.

Sky groaned as he got up because he knew Z wouldn't budge and rolled to now lie on his back so that he could see her as she sat on his lower stomach and raised his eyebrow. Z let out a breath "Oh my God. Okay so..."

Z was interrupted when Sky showed her a gesture that meant he had to pee and she rolled her eyes and moaned "Go on! And hurry!"

Just as Sky came from freshening up and sat on the bed, he grabbed Z saying "Okay tell me your big news that couldn't wait an hour for me to finish my sleep."

Z hit him and then looked at him for sometime and then took a deep breath "I'm three weeks late."

Sky's eyes widened as he stared at her and she got out from his hold looking disappointed "Aren't you happy Sky?"

Sky still looking at her shocked "Are you sure?"

Z nodded still looking glum at his reaction. "Yeah I tried the pregnancy test just before my shower. It's positive." Sky's face then formed a wide smile after processing the whole news and pulled her into a deep kiss. As they broke off, Z looked at him smiling "I'll take that as a yes."

Sky kissed her again and hugged her tightly saying "Z you've made me the happiest man in the whole galaxy."

End of Flashback 

Z, who was resting in her husband's arms as he massaged her aching back from carrying two babies, suddenly felt something weird and got up from his embrace looking confused at Sky as he looked at her questioningly "What's the matter Z?"

Z bit her lip "Sky... I think my water broke."

Sky's eyes widen as he gets flustered "Oh my God. Okay. Okay." he then removes his phone and makes a call and the next moment Z is lying on the hospital bed in a patient gown looking at Sky as he stood beside her holding her hand. Sky takes out a deep breath and smiles at her shaking his head telling her not to feel scared.

"Oh my God Z!" came in Syd, Bridge rushed in behind her holding their 7 month old son. Z smiled seeing her best friend and then the nurse comes in "We are ready." and Syd assures "Z! It's gonna be okay!" as she sees Z being taken away. Sky kisses Z tightly on her lips "I'm with you Z. Don't worry."

Z kisses him back "I love you."

Sky smiles "I love you more." and sighs when he sees her stretcher going inside the operation theatre.

Bridge then gets a call "Hey Jack. Yeah Z's in. It's a Caesarean. Cool enjoy you're honeymoon. Don't worry. We'll update you."

Syd puts a comforting hand on Sky's shoulder "Sky relax. It's Z! She'll be fine." Sky nods still staring into the OT doors.

After a while, the doctor comes out, and Sky, Bridge and Syd get up instantly as Sky says "Is everything okay doctor?"

The doctor nods happily "Yes is alright. The c-section was successful with minimal scaring and you have two little bundles of joy, the elder twin is a girl and the younger, a boy."

Sky lets out a deep breath as a big smile graces his face and Syd squeals in joy and jumps into Bridge's arms.

"Can we see her?"

The doctor states "You can see the babies but has been taken to recovery. You can see her after a while."

Sky frowns a bit as he wanted to see Z immediately but then is pulled by Syd and Bridge to where the babies are kept. Sky enters to see two cribs, and as he walk over to them he sees two gorgeous healthy babies twinkling their eyes at him. A gasp escapes his lips as he smiles while his eyes begin to water. The baby in the pink blanket has really fair skin with thick brown hair as she stares at Sky with concentration through her beautiful blue eyes, and the baby in the blue blanket has light brown to blondish hair with amazing brown eyes and also really fair as he smiles at him, a smile he got from his mother. Syd and Bridge look at the babies adoringly from back as they let Sky have a moment with his children.

Z slowly opens her eyes to find herself in a spotless white room and Sky sitting on a chair beside her bed holding her hand, his face glowing, causing a smile to come on her lips making her forget the post-op pain. Sky kisses her on her cheek and gets up and brings the babies to her. She holds her babies and gasps "Oh my God Sky!" Sky chuckles as he gets up on her bed and sits next to her and cuddles her as she holds their babies for the first time.

After 4 years.

In the evening, giggles can be heard from a room and two little kids are standing on the opposite side of the door in confusion.

"Mommy!" squeals the little girl with blue eyes and long brown hair as her brother stands beside her holding her hand and his other hand in his mouth outside the closed door.

On hearing their daughter's voice, Sky pulls out of the heated kiss and rolls over from Z and they both hurriedly get dressed as Sky runs to open the door to see his two little darlings standing outside looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. He smiles as they rush inside and jump on the bed as Z jumps in with them holding them "Didn't I tuck my angels to bed? Come here!"

Sky also gets into bed and starts tickling their kids as they giggle. While playing when the kids jump and a lamp falls from the side table and breaks, Sky glares at them "Brent! Alice!" causing both the kids to look at him with fear.

His glare subsidies, when he sees Z glaring at him with her arms folded across her chest, for raising his voice on their children, and shakes his head and laughs and continues tickling them. After the kids fell asleep and were in their beds in their room, Z kisses both of them goodnight after Sky did and comes out only to be pulled by Sky into his arms.

Z chuckles as he kisses her neck "So commander, ready for bed?"

Sky smirks "Definitely cadet." and kisses her passionately as he picks her up and takes her to their room.

The End


End file.
